Only You
by illusion-gal
Summary: Kirsty and Seb has feelings for each other but a new girl arrives and stirs up trouble...
1. The New Girl

Title : Only You  
  
Author : illusion-gal  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Couples : Kirsty / Seb  
  
Feedback : YES PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except Danielle, well, you know....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AT SCHOOL:  
  
Kirsty, Seb, Jade and Nick were all hanging out near their lockers when the bell rang. They quickly went and get their books from their lockers.  
  
*************************************************  
  
IN CLASS:  
  
"Class, we've got a new student today," Ms. Sally Fletcher announced when they got to their class.  
  
"This is Danielle Winters, everyone," she said. Everyone looked at the beautiful brunette at the front of the room. Danielle then went to take a seat behind Seb, next to Nick.  
  
'The blonde one's a real cutie. and the brown - haired one isn't too bad either.' Danielle thought.  
  
**************************************************  
  
AFTER CLASS:  
  
After class, Kirsty, Jade, Seb and Nick approached Danielle.  
  
"Hey, do you want us to show you around school?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Danielle replied, "and you guys are.?"  
  
"I'm Jade, this is my sister Kirsty, this is Seb and this is my boyfriend Nick," Jade said.  
  
'Damn, the blonde one's taken - oh well, I guess I'll have to make do with the other one' Danielle thought.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short Next chapter coming up.. REVIEW PLEASE! ~illusion-gal~ 


	2. The Problem 1

Title : Only You  
  
Author : illusion-gal  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Couples : Kirsty / Seb  
  
Feedback : YES PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except Danielle, well, you know....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
AT THE DINER:  
  
They soon became fast friends and that afternoon at the diner they were all sitting down and talking happily when Danielle started flirting with Seb, attempting to hint to Kirsty that the table was for 'couples only.' Kirsty, of course, was hurt. Not only did this new girl is ruining her life, but she 'attempted' to shut her out. They were all chatting happily when Danielle suddenly blurted out, "so, what are you guys doing on the weekend?"  
  
"Well, we haven't planned anything just yet," Nick replied.  
  
"So how would you guys like to go to the movies with me and Seb," she asked, "and you can always come too, Kirsty," adding her as if she was an afterthought.  
  
'How dare she,' Kirsty thought.  
  
"Well, I plan to," Kirsty said sweetly.  
  
"And we'll come too," said Jade.  
  
*************************************************  
  
AT THE CARAVAN PARK:  
  
"How dare she talked to me like that!" Kirsty exclaimed to Jade when they got home.  
  
"Well, I agree that she was a bit rude but."  
  
"A BIT RUDE! Do you know that the girl is trying to kick me out of our group?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"And what's worse, her flirting with Seb or shutting me out?" Kirsty said hysterically.  
  
"Kirsty, will you just calm down!" Jade said, "take deep breaths."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter is short as well . I promise the next chapter will be longer if you REVIEW!! PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... *begging* ~ I'll upload the next chapter ASAP - Thanx for all who reviewed! ~illusion-gal~ 


	3. The Problem 2

Title : Only You  
  
Author : illusion-gal  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Couples : Kirsty / Seb  
  
Feedback : YES PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except Danielle, well, you know....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:  
  
The next day at school, Kirsty arrived early because she knows that Seb is always early because of what his grandfather being the principal and all. Kirsty saw Seb in his locker and approached him.  
  
"Hey Seb, how are you?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.fine, I guess," Seb replied.  
  
"Do you like Danielle," Kirsty asked.  
  
"Uh. I guess," Seb stammered.  
  
Why was he so nervous? And why did he always have to start every sentence with 'uh.'? Why is Kirsty suddenly arriving early and asking him all sorts of questions? Well, Seb didn't really care. After all, he had always had a crush on her.  
  
"Seb! Are you even listening to me?" Kirsty suddenly broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Uh. yes, of course," Seb replied.  
  
'Huh, I'll bet,' Kirsty thought. 'I bet he's thinking of Danielle.'  
  
Seb thoughts wondered again.  
  
"SEB!" Kirsty exclaimed.  
  
Luckily Jade and Nick arrived together then breaking their conversation.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Jade asked.  
  
"Not much, we were just talking about." Kirsty trailed off when she saw Danielle.  
  
'Well, speak of the devil.' she thought.  
  
"Hey guys!" Danielle said as she approached them.  
  
"Hey!" Jade and Nick said together.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Danielle asked, standing next to Seb while shoving Kirsty out of the way.  
  
"Not much," Jade replied.  
  
The bell rang then and they went to their lockers to get their books.  
  
*************************************************  
  
IN CLASS:  
  
They went to their first class and Kirsty quickly took a seat near Seb. Danielle, not wanting to be beaten, took a seat in front of Seb. Danielle then turned her head around and started batting her eyelashes and flirting around with Seb.  
  
'Oh my God. this girl doesn't know where to stop, does she?' Kirsty thought.  
  
Ms. Fletcher came in then and Danielle turned her head back around and started 'paying attention.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
AFTER CLASS:  
  
Seb quickly ran out of the class when the bell rang so Danielle wouldn't start anything funny again. Kirsty saw him ran and she ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Seb, wait up!" Kirsty exclaimed.  
  
Seb turned to look and when he saw it was Kirsty, he slowed down.  
  
"So, Seb, do you like Danielle?" Kirsty asked again.  
  
"Well, uh. she's." Seb stammered.  
  
'I don't like HER! I like YOU!' he thought.  
  
"Seb! Wait up!" Danielle shouted through the crowded hallway.  
  
'Oh great,' he thought.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, bye Seb," Kirsty rushed off.  
  
"Hey, what's on your mind?" Danielle asked when she caught up with him.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly.  
  
"Lets go to the diner tonight," Danielle said.  
  
"Well. sure," Seb replied after a while.  
  
*************************************************  
  
AT THE DINER:  
  
"So Seb, what do you usually do around here?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Huh? What? Sorry," Seb apologized.  
  
He didn't hear a thing she said because he was thinking of Kirsty.  
  
"Never mind!" Danielle snapped.  
  
Jade and Nick entered the diner then and turned to sit with them.  
  
"Hey guys," Nick said, putting his arm through Jade.  
  
"Hey Nick," Seb replied.  
  
"Hey Danielle," Jade said.  
  
"Hey," Danielle grunted.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jade asked  
  
"No, no, nothing at all," Danielle replied.  
  
"So, Jade, where's Kirsty?" Seb asked.  
  
"Kirsty? She's at home. Why?" Jade asked.  
  
"Uh no, don't worry," Seb replied.  
  
Danielle was fuming. If Seb asked about Kirsty, he must really care about her - no wonder he hasn't been listening to a thing she said.  
  
'Probably thinking of Kirsty,' Danielle thought angrily. 


	4. The Fight

Title : Only You  
  
Author : illusion-gal  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Couples : Kirsty / Seb  
  
Feedback : YES PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except Danielle, well, you know....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:  
  
Kirsty was walking down the hall when someone approached her. It was Danielle.  
  
"You better keep you hands of my boyfriend," Danielle snarled.  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Kirsty asked, confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Kirsty Sutherland, I know that you're trying to steal Seb off me!" Danielle said loudly.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Seb isn't your boyfriend!" Kirsty exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he is now," Danielle said calmly.  
  
"He doesn't even like you," Kirsty said.  
  
"How dare you say that!" Danielle said angrily.  
  
She started pushing Kirsty off and Kirsty hit the lockers. Danielle then tried to push Kirsty away again but Irene came.  
  
"Hey girls, what seems to be the problem here?" Irene asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mrs. Roberts," Kirsty replied.  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like nothing to me and I'm definitely sending you to Don's office to sort this out and explain yourselves!" Irene said calmly.  
  
*************************************************  
  
AFTER SEEING DON:  
  
"I'm warning you once again, Kirsty, don't go near Seb," Danielle threatened.  
  
"Am I supposed to care?" Kirsty said.  
  
Kirsty then walked away to her next class, leaving Danielle standing there speechless.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed - I love you all! Please please please REVIEW!! Thanx ~illusion-gal~ 


	5. The School Project

Title : Only You  
  
Author : illusion-gal  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Couples : Kirsty / Seb  
  
Feedback : YES PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters, except Danielle, well, you know....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
"OK class, we have a new assignment this term," Ms. Sally Fletcher said ignoring the groans coming from students.  
  
"You'll have to choose a partner (Danielle's head shot up from her desk at this and starts looking straight at Seb) and discuss with your partners about the problems being teenagers today." Ms. Fletcher continued.  
  
"Oh, and I suggest you choose a partner now," she said.  
  
'This is my chance to have Seb without letting that Kirsty Sutherland in,' Danielle thought.  
  
"I'll give you five minutes to choose your partners," Ms. Fletcher announced.  
  
Danielle spun around straight away, knowing that Seb is behind her. What she saw then made her really angry. Seb was asking Kirsty to be his partner! And they were both smiling and laughing. Danielle looked around - everyone found a partner - Jade got Nick --  
  
"Hey, would you like to be my partner?" Julius asked.  
  
'You have to be joking - I'm not going with this fat bastard,' Danielle thought.  
  
She looked around the room. Everyone else has got a partner.  
  
"Uh... sure, I guess," she said nervously.  
  
"Great!" Julius answered.  
  
'Oh, just peachy, I'm stuck with a geek,' Danielle thought to herself, 'and I'll get that slimy Kirsty Sutherland as well.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
AFTER SCHOOL:  
  
"Seb! I thought I was going to be your partner!" Danielle exclaimed angrily after school that day.  
  
"Well, you see, uh..." Seb hesitated.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kirsty, Jade and Nick said as they approached Seb and Danielle.  
  
'Saved,' Seb thought.  
  
They walked out together with Danielle still fuming and mad.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hey! Sorry that took so long to upload. Please review or I won't upload the next chapter! (joke - but I might be serious - who knows! ^o^) Anywayz... cyas! ~illusion-gal~ 


End file.
